Crossover Supports
by Gamer95
Summary: Mega Crossover fic detailing support conversations between characters fromvarious different forms of media.
1. UsoppxNowi

C Rank:

Nowi: Oh the wind carries my name...~ From Sniper Island far away...~ When I take aim, it's straight and true...~ Lululalalu...~

Usopp: Oh, hey there, Nowi! What's that song you're singing?

Nowi: Hiya, Usopp! It's the theme song of Sniper King!

Usopp: Oh...Uh...Sniper King, huh? Yeah, him and I go waaaaaay back.

Nowi: He's soooo amazing!

Usopp: Well, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you meet Sniper King? After all, I uh...wasn't there because Chopper told me to stay in bed after my arm broke...And you know how Chopper gets when you don't follow the doctor's orders.

Nowi: Oh! Well, it all happened in the middle of a huge fight. There were Risen EVERYWHERE! Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook and Robin had them for the most part, but the rest of us got overwhelmed pretty quickly. Just when we thought we were done for, POW! A mysterious man in a mask jumps in from the shadows and saves us all, singing the most amazing song!

Usopp: Heheheh...Yep, that's Sniper King for ya! Always saving the day! Y'know, I was the one who sent him.

Nowi: Wow, Usopp, really?!

Usopp: Heheh. Yep, it was all me. Y'know, I actually taught Sniper King everything he knows!

Nowi: Are you serious?!

Usopp: Yeah! Before I came into the picture, he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn! And trust me, I've seen him try!

Nowi: Heeheehee...What happened?

Usopp: Hahaha! He ended up hitting a bull between the eyes with a rock! I had to save him from getting trampled, because that bull was chasing him everywhere!

Nowi: Hehehe! That IS really funny!

Usopp: Ha, wait'll you hear this one...

Rank B:

Nowi: Hmm...

Usopp: What is it, Nowi?

Nowi: I dunno...Just feeling a little bored...There hasn't been any action or anything lately, everyone else is busy training...I have nothing to do.

Usopp: Is that so? Well, Sniper King's not the only great man out there!

Nowi: Huh?

Usopp: Take a seat, Nowi! Captain Usopp's gonna tell you a story about one of his many adventures!

Nowi: Oooh, a story?! That'll definitely be fun!

Usopp: You have no idea. So, there I was, sailing the vast blue sea, my eight thousand subordinates by my side.

Nowi: Ooh! Question!

Usopp: Yes?

Nowi: Was Sniper King one of your subordinates?

Usopp: Ah, indeed he was! He was one of the cabin boys...But I consider all crew members equal! That's why I trained him to be as great as I am!

Nowi: Well that's sweet of you.

Usopp: Gee, you really think so?

Nowi: Uh-huh! Now let's hear that story!

Usopp: Ah yes, of course! There we were, sailing the vast blue seas...The lookout saw an island off in the distance! It was an ominous island, foggy, with jagged mountains and dying trees...My men were unnerved...But I would not be phased!

Nowi: You're so brave!

Usopp: Oh, and I haven't even gotten into what happened on the island...

Rank A:

Usopp: Hey, Nowi! Nothing to do, I see.

Nowi: Heya, Usopp. Yeah, it's been SOOOOO boring lately...

Usopp: Hey, before I tell another story, I just wanna say thanks.

Nowi: Hmm? For what?

Usopp: Well, see, the thing is...It's been a long time since I actually had someone who wanted to listen to my stories. Luffy and Chopper are always busy with the others and don't have time to listen to my stories anymore, and everyone else just doesn't care. It's really nice to just have someone who'll listen to me ramble on and on, y'know?

Nowi: Aww, you don't have to thank me, Usopp! I love your stories! They're fun to listen to, and they keep me from being bored!

Usopp: [Sniff] You're the best!

Nowi: Usopp, don't cry-EEP! Aw, you wanna hug? Okay, I'm gonna hug you back...Your face is really red...Are you sick again? Should I get Chopper? Maybe you should stay out of the next fight...

Usopp: N-No...I'm fine...

Rank S:

Nowi: Usoooooop...~

Usopp: Let me guess...You wanna hear another story of my adventures?

Nowi: Actually...I was wondering if you could tell me about Sniper King...I wanna know more about him...

Usopp: Huh? Nowi, how come you're blushing like that?

Nowi: Well...You see...Sniper King came again...I was surrounded by enemies...They were all closing in on me...I was so scared...but then Sniper King...He...He jumped in and took them all out with a five ton hammer...Before they could get back up, he...he picked me up and carried me off the battlefield... I never felt my heart beat so fast, not even in a fight...

Usopp: Oh...Um...Y-Yeah, Sniper King said that he...he felt the same way...

Nowi: So, what's Sniper King's real name?

Usopp: I'm...I'm afraid that's top secret...

Nowi: Hmm...Let me see if I can guess...

Usopp: Hahaha! Try as you may, you'll never figure out-

Nowi: Is his name...Usopp by any chance?

Usopp: URK!

Nowi: Heeheehee! I knew it was you all along, Usopp.

Usopp: But...But how...?

Nowi: Hey, I'm smarter than you think, y'know. It doesn't take Miriel to figure out who it is behind that mask. The nose gave you away...BOOP!

Usopp: Normally I'd get mad at you for poking my nose, but...

Nowi: You seemed a lot angrier when you came in to save me from those Risen. Why was that?

Usopp: Um...I mean, we're friends and all, and-

Nowi: Your heart was beating like, a mile a minute.

Usopp: I was scared-

Nowi: Is there something you wanna tell me?

Usopp: ...YEEEEEEES! BUT YOU DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!

Nowi: Just say it. Say those beautiful words.

Usopp: Wh-What words...?

Nowi: You know exactly what I mean.

Usopp: Um...Is it...I love you...?

Nowi: YEEEEEEEEES! YOU SAID IT!

Usopp: OOF! Wha...? You don't mind?

Nowi: Why would I mind? I feel the same way, after all!

Usopp: N-No kidding...?

Nowi: Ever since you started telling me stories, making me laugh, spending time with me...I've felt so happy.

Usopp: ...Nowi, I have another confession to make... My stories...

Nowi: They're fake.

Usopp: They're fa-WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Nowi: Aw, don't be silly, Usopp, of course I knew that! A giant goldfish with island sized poop...How do you stumble across that at five years old?

Usopp: So...You really don't care, then?

Nowi: Why would I? I love your tall tales! They keep me on the edge of my seat!

Usopp: Well...Um...There'll be a ton more stories to tell after...after you...m-marry me...? Maybe?

Nowi: Oh boy! I can't wait!

Usopp: ...That's a yes?

Nowi: Yep!

Usopp: [Sniff] NOWIIIIIII!

Nowi: Aw, c'mere, sweetie!


	2. ZoroxCordelia

C-Rank Support:

Cordelia: Zoro!

Zoro: Huh? What? *Yawn* What do you want, Cordelia?

Cordelia: Why are you sleeping in the stables again?

Zoro: Hey, what can I say? The horses have comfy beds.

Cordelia: They are PEGASI!

Zoro: Basically winged horses. Still, thanks for waking me up. I still have to train...

Cordelia: You're still determined to become the world's strongest swordsman, I see.

Zoro: That'll never change, in a billion years.

Cordelia: I see. As good as you may get, however, in my book, Chrom will always be number one.

Zoro: Oh boy, here we go...

Cordelia: What?

Zoro: Forget it...I'm gonna train...

Cordelia: Wait! Zoro, tell me what you meant! ZORO!

B-Support:

Zoro: ...I know you're back there.

Cordelia: ...

Zoro: Well? What are you waiting for? Get the hell out here.

Cordelia: Fine...You caught me...

Zoro: Yeah...Why are you staring at me?

Cordelia: ...Is it wrong for me to say that I enjoy watching you practice?

Zoro: Eh?

Cordelia: Yes...You have a very interesting way of doing battle...I...might go so far as to say that you're almost as good as Chrom...

Zoro: ALMOST as good as Chrom, huh? Well, I guess now I have to go spar with him to see who's the better swordsman.

Cordelia: NO! Don't do that! You might hurt him!

Zoro: Heh...Seems like you're pretty confident I'd win.

Cordelia: No! I most certainly am not!

Zoro: Sorry, Chrom's good and all, but he's a weakling compared to me.

Cordelia: ...You're trying to get a rise out of me, I assume...

Zoro: And it's working.

A-Support:

Zoro: So...I had that sparring match with Chrom.

Cordelia: Yes...I saw...

Zoro: Hey, don't get all pissy just because I won.

Cordelia: I AM NOT GETTING 'PISSY', AS YOU SO ELOQUENTLY PUT IT! It was just...a little difficult to see my beloved Chrom lose-

Zoro: Oh for God's sake, Chrom this, Chrom that, just go and propose to him already, will ya?!

Cordelia: I...I can't...We are not meant to be...

Zoro: If that's what you think, then just shut up about him!

Cordelia: Wh-What...?

Zoro: I'm telling you this for your own good! You need to quit talking about him all the time, gushing about your 'unrequited love' and crap! I'm no shrink, but that's probably not healthy! If you're not even gonna try asking him out, don't bother bringing him up every chance you get! It'll only make it hurt more when he eventually gets married to someone else!

Cordelia: ...*Sniff*

Zoro: Huh? C-CORDELIA, WAIT! ...Crap...I messed up big time...

S-Support:

Zoro: Cordelia! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you...

Cordelia: ...Well...You've found me...

Zoro: Listen...I'm sorry...I went too far back there...I was way out of line. Can...Can you please forgive me?

Cordelia: Hmm? Is the legendary swordsman humbling his pride to ask for forgiveness?

Zoro: ...Yeah...He is.

Cordelia: *Sigh* It's all right...I forgive you...In fact...I feel I should thank you.

Zoro: Eh?

Cordelia: I suppose I HAVE been slightly too...clingy to Chrom...But thanks to you, I feel I'm ready to move on...You have my thanks...

Zoro: Oh...Ready to move on, huh? Well, that's good, cause I...have something I wanna ask you...

Cordelia: And what would that be?

Zoro: ...You uh...wanna get...you know...married or something?

Cordelia: Oh my...What brought this on?

Zoro: Well...You've been watching my training, and...I like spending time with you...And...Man, this whole 'love' thing's pretty confusing, but...It's how I feel...You know?

Cordelia: ...I know EXACTLY what you mean. Truth be told...I spent time thinking after your little outburst...and after I realized you were right...I...I feel the same way, Zoro...

Zoro: Oh...So then, are we gonna get married or something?

Cordelia: As long as Sanji bakes the cake.

Zoro: It'll probably be salty from his tears.

Cordelia: *Giggle* Yes, he DOES have a fondness for me...I hope you're not just asking me to make Sanji jealous.

Zoro: What?! What kind of jackass do you think I-

Cordelia: Now, now, I was only joking.

Zoro: Heh...Gotcha...


	3. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everybody. My apologies I haven't updated in so long...But I'm beginning to get my spark back, and now I was thinking...I think I'd like to expand my horizons a bit. So from this point on, this fic is no longer limited to just the Straw Hats. Hell, it's not just limited to One Piece characters in general! I'll take on support conversations from various different franchises. Anime, movies, games, western animation, web shows, I'll give them all a shot. On top of that, I'm not limiting the supports to just with Fire Emblem characters anymore. I'll have characters from various different franchises interact with one another, and I'll bring together many hypothetical couples. If there are any you'd like to see, whether they be serious crossover pairings you like, crack pairings, anything at all, leave it in a review. There's no GURANTEE I'll do it, but if I do, I'll give it my best to make a good support conversation out of it. That's all for now, I'll try to update relatively soon.


	4. Luigi x Palutena

Rank C:

Luigi: Hooooo...It's no use...I'll never be strong like my big bro...

Palutena: Hello, Luigi. I see you're practicing hard, hmm?

Luigi: UWAAAAAH!

Palutena: *Giggle* Oh dear, did I frighten you? Trust me, I didn't mean to do it this time.

Luigi: Oh...It's just you...Hello...

Palutena: Now, what on Earth have you been doing? I saw you with your head in the ground. I was just about to come help you before you got out.

Luigi: Um...Yeah...I'm used to that...I'm...clumsy...

Palutena: Hmm...That's a problem...Why are you out here anyway?

Luigi: I'm...I'm trying to be strong, just like my bro...But it's not working...I keep falling over. No wonder nobody likes me...

Palutena: Hmm...Why would you say that? Last time I checked, you had lots of friends.

Luigi: No...They just wanna hang out with Mario. I'm just there...

Palutena: Really? Because it seems to me they keep trying to get you to join in on the conversation.

Luigi: I...I dunno, I don't want them to think I'm annoying...

Palutena: ...Seriously? Now you're just being ridiculous.

Luigi: Eh?

Palutena: Tell you what...I'll be your coach.

Luigi: You? You're gonna train me?

Palutena: Well, Pit certainly didn't train himself, and look how he turned out.

Luigi: Hmm...Okey-dokey! When do we start?

Palutena: I say...right here right now! I'm not gonna go easy on you, so let's get to it!

Luigi: Mama-mia...

Rank B:

Luigi: Hoo...Hoo...

Palutena: Well, that's enough for today.

Luigi: Oh good...

Palutena: Hey, Luigi~...

Luigi: Huh?

Palutena: I noticed something about today...

Luigi: Oh yeah? What was it...?

Palutena: You didn't trip, stumble or fall even one time!

Luigi: ...Y-You're right! I didn't! Yaaaay! I'm number one!

Palutena: *Giggle* You are in my book, Luigi. You are in my book.

Luigi: Thank you Palutena! I'm gonna go hang out with my big bro now! Yahoooo!

Palutena: ...Oh my. He hugged me... Hmm...

Rank A:

Palutena: Luigi, I have a question to ask you.

Luigi: Hmm?

Palutena: Why do I make you so nervous?

Luigi: Eh? What do you mean?

Palutena: You've gotten a lot more confident since I've been helping you train. You've been making friends, you've been helping win more fights...But for some reason, whenever I'm around, you go right back into that little shell you made for yourself.

Luigi: Is...Is that right...?

Palutena: Yes. It is. Do I scare you for some reason?

Luigi: N-No...

Palutena: Did I do something that upset you?

Luigi: Uh-uh.

Palutena: Can I know why you're so uncomfortable being around me?

Luigi: I...I...Um...COMING, BRO!

Palutena: Luigi, Mario didn't call you! ...Ooooooh...

Rank S:

Palutena: Luigi! I finally found you...

Luigi: Oh...You did...

Palutena: What's wrong with you? You're acting odd.

Luigi: I...I was just...Oooooh...

Palutena: Come on, Luigi, spit it out. What's wrong?

Luigi: Iloveoo...

Palutena: I'm sorry, repeat that?

Luigi: Ilooo..

Palutena: ...Obviously I'm not going to understand THAT...

Luigi: I LOVE YOU! ...OH NO! I SAID IT! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY IT, THERE'S NO WAY YOU'D LIKE ME BACK NOW I LOOK STUPID AAAAAAAAGH-

Palutena: Whoa, slow down there! Calm down!

Luigi: Phew...I'm sorry, I'll just...go...

Palutena: Why wouldn't I like you?

Luigi: EH?!

Palutena: You're a nice guy. You're friendly, you help people. Your personality is ADORABLE. And you're pretty handsome to boot.

Luigi: H-Handsome...?

Palutena: That's what I said.

Luigi: S-S-So...Does that mean-

Palutena: Go get a ring and come back here. Then finish your thought.

Luigi: Oh...Y-Yes ma'am...

Palutena: *Giggle* What a silly man...


End file.
